Enséñame
by YuriHot
Summary: Akari le pide a Chitose que le enseñe a tener fantasías, para parecerse un poco a ella.


**Hola, yo soy YuriHot y vamos con uno de los shipp más locos y que casi nadie quiere AkarixChitose**

 **disfrutenlo**

* * *

Chitose una chica de corto cabello plateado, ojos de color índigo, piel pálida pero hermosa. Ella tiene una hermana, se podría decir que es su gemela, pero Chizuru tiene ojos verdes y su modo de actuar es lo opuesto al de Chitose. Ellas viven con su abuela, que de momento las había dejado solas en casa. Más tarde Chizuru también abandonaría su hogar, ella aunque parezca increíble, tenía una cita con una compañera de clases, con la que había empezado a salir hace más de dos meses.

Chitose siempre contaba con sus hermana para casi todo, ahora que Chizuru pareciera experimentar el amor por primera vez, Chitose se preguntó si algún día serian separadas. La respuesta era un simple si, y aunque Chitose se desanimara, ella estaba feliz por su hermana.

¿y qué hay de Chitose?

Estaba más que claro que al ser una chica de catorce años ella ya había experimentado un enamoramiento. Sentimientos que tuvo por su mejor amiga desde que la conoció, al inicio de la secundaria. Sus sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos, tanto, que no le importo ayudar a Ayano para que conquistara el corazón de cierta rubia alocada, de la cual Ayano se había enamorado perdidamente. Al principio sufrió en silencio, pero solo ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Ayano cuando estaba en compañía de la que ahora era su novia Kyōko, era suficiente para que Chitose tomara participe de esa alegría ajena.

Chitose sabía que debía buscar su propia felicidad, y lo hizo, Akaza-san, o como ahora ella la llamaba, Akari-chan. Akari desde que conoció a Chitose y vio lo tranquila y madura que se comportaba, incluso en las situaciones extremas. Chitose siempre mantenía la calma sobre todo, y eso llamo la atención de Akari.

Akari quería ser como ella, puede ser por su falta de presencia, o sus incontables lloriqueos por casi todo, pero algo hacia que lentamente sus propias amigas ya no la tomaran en cuenta para casi nada. Ya no había mas burlas de parte de Kyōko, ya no había más concejos por parte de Yui, ya no había más prácticas de besos forzados por parte de Chinatsu.

Y fue entonces que la pregunta llego

-Chitose… ¿podrías enseñarme?-

Akari había sido llamada por Chitose para que pasara la noche en su casa. Chitose no quería estar sola, porque su abuela no regresaría sino hasta el siguiente día, y Chizuru no volvería a casa porque ella pasaría la noche con su novia.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Chitose abrió la puerta encontrándose con una de las sonrisas más bellas que una vez adornaron los suaves labios de Akari –hola Akari-chan- Chitose se inclinó y beso a Akari en los labios, la pelirroja se sonrojo y su sonrisa creció aún mas

-hola senpai- Akari llevaba un suéter verde por que afuera hacia frio, y bajo este una camisa blanca acompañaba de una falda rosada. Chitose solo tenía una camisa azul y unos pantalones cortos.

Akari entro en la casa y tan rápido como fuera posible, Chitose hizo que se pusiera lo mas cómoda, Akari se quitó su suéter porque la casa de Chitose estaba climatizada, y llevarlo dentro ya no era necesario. Decidieron ver una película, y entre el extenso catálogo del el servidor de streaming sería difícil escoger una. Hicieron palomitas y se sentaron juntas en el sillón de la sala frente al televisor.

-y ¿qué película veremos hoy? Akari-chan- Chitose pregunto ya con el control remoto en su mano

-quisiera ver una romántica, pero que sea extranjera- dijo tomando un pequeño puñado de palomitas y devorando una a una

-bien…- Chitose pensó que esa no sería una buena idea, ella ya había visto varias películas extranjeras y en todas ellas habían escenas fuertes, ya sean de extrema violencia, comedia sin sentido, y escenas de sexo explícito. -¡listo!- pero todo sea por darle un poco de validez a la opinión de su amada Akari-chan

Los primeros minutos de la película pasaron sin ninguna escena fuero de lo común, una que otra escena de besos, unas pequeñas discusiones entre las protagonistas. Lo normal, exceptuando un par de escenas tristes donde Akari no pudo contener su llanto. Pero Chitose estaba ahí para consolarla. Pero todo no es color de rosa. Llego un momento en que las protagonistas consumarán su amor, y el momento que más temía Chitose llegó.

Un par de chicas entraron en un hotel, tan pronto como llegaron a su habitación, una de ellas ataco a la otra y la puso contra la pared, comenzaron a besarse de forma que para Akari parecía una pelea de besos. Luego usaron sus leguas, en ese momento Akari estaba poniendo mucha atención a la película, Chitose creyó que era demasiada atención. Luego la chica contra la pared toma a la otra de los hombros y de una forma brutal, para Akari, la arroja sobre la cama y se avienta sobre ella. La cámara solo se enfoca en las cabezas de las protagonistas, pero Chitose sabe lo que ocurría fuera de cuadro.

-¿qué le está haciendo?- la chica de encima salió de cuadro y tan pronto la otra empezó a gritar. Chitose creía que Akari nunca preguntaría pero se equivocó, rápidamente tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor

-nada nada Akari-chan, son solo cosas de adultos- Chitose estaba muy roja, tanto de la vergüenza como de cierta calentura provocada por aquella pequeña escena calenturienta

-como tus hemorragias- Chitose le había dicho eso, para desviar la atención de la verdadera causa

-si, algo así-

-pero no entiendo, ¿si se amaban por que se trataban de esa manera?- sería difícil desviar el tema y Chitose ya estaba empezando a incomodarse

-es difícil explicarlo Akari-chan, porque mejor no…- Chitose trato de crear una vía de escape pero Akari insistió

-por favor Chitose, yo quiero comportarme como una adulta, ¿podrías enseñarme?- Chitose no se resistió a la carita tan tierna que puso Akari cuando se lo pidió.

-bueno yo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Akari-chan?- Chitose está muy nerviosa, y más sabiendo que su novia no conocía nada con respecto a ser una adulta, aunque ninguna de las dos lo fuera

\- quiero saber… ¿Por qué tienes constantes hemorragias nasales cuando vez a Sugiura-senpai y Kyōko-chan juntas?- era raro que Akari sacara ese tema, Chitose creía que ya lo había olvidado, eso la tomo con la guardia baja

-porque yo tengo fantasías, me imagino como seria si ellas llegaran a besarse y esas cosas- datos que aún no podía explicar con naturalidad, era difícil hablar de ello y siempre se ponía roja de la vergüenza al intentarlo

-pero… ¿Por qué pareces disfrutarlo?- y no es que pareciera, en verdad Chitose disfruta mucho de sus fantasías, incluso ha llegado a tener orgasmos, pero eso se lo reservaba para cuando estaba en la comodidad de su habitación

-eso es algo que no puedo explicarlo, solo sucede, mi mente comienza a tener una fantasía y mi cuerpo se llena de sensaciones agradables- talvez ya sería el momento de hablar de temas más adultos con Akari, ellas ya se habían besado pero solo eran simples besos secos, no habían caricias ni nada de eso. Akari pareciera que siempre ha vivido debajo de una roca, y su nivel de inocencia parecía dictaminar que era cierto.

-¿puedes enseñarme a tener una fantasía?- Chitose se sonrojo, algo en ella le decía que lo dejara hasta ahí, que si seguía no podría ya dar marcha atrás, pero con solo ver los ojitos esperanzados de su novia y su gran afán por aprender hicieron que Chitose abandonara su sentido de la decencia y diera rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-claro Akari-chan, pero mejor vamos a mi habitación- tomadas de la mano ellas subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Chitose, Akari ya había estado ahí, pero eso no quiere decir que Akari ya haya dejado su inocencia.

Ya entando dentro Chitose cerró la puerta y le coloco el seguro, talvez para que nadie entre o talvez para que nadie salga. Guio a Akari hasta la cama y se subieron a ella, se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas quedando frente a frente

-Akari-chan…- Chitose tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba segura de querer continuar, así que usando una voz seria le pregunto -¿estas completamente segura que quieres tener una fantasía, como las que yo tengo?-

-bueno…- Akari pareció dudarlo por un momento pero con voz firme dijo -¡si! Quiero dejar de ser una niña, por favor Chitose, enséñame-

Chitose se inclinó hasta estar nariz con nariz con Akari, la pelirroja se sonrojo sonriéndole con amor, Chitose beso los labios de Akari, sus labios danzaron en sincronía hasta que se les acabo el aliento, Chitose se alejó de ella pero antes le susurro un "comencemos"

-te mostrare como tener una fantasía- Chitose se quitó sus anteojos y nublo su visión, dejando que su mente vuele, tan pronto ella empezó a sonreír ante la mirada atenta de Akari. Ella estudio cada movimiento que Chitose hizo, como parecía que su respiración se suavizaba pero a la vez se aceleraba, también sintió el rápido crecimiento de su ritmo cardiaco. Luego su nariz comenzó a sangrar, Chitose suspiro feliz colocándose los anteojos, tomo un pañuelo y limpio su nariz,

Akari había visto el comportamiento de Chitose en su estado fantasioso, y en efecto la chica de los anteojos lo disfrutaba mucho, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella

-ahora cierra los ojos- Akari obedeció las ordenes de su novia –pon la mente en blanco y deja que te guie, ahora…- Chitose se detuvo a pensar un momento, no podría empezar con Ayano porque Akari no sabía tanto sobre ella como Chitose, pero Akari conocía muy bien a sus dos compañeras del consejo, Himawari y Sakurako –empieza imaginándote un lugar, algo romántico como un gran campo lleno de flores y en el centro un pequeña colina con un cerezo- Akari imagino todo lo que su novia le decía –ahora bajo la sombra de aquel cerezo están sentadas sobre el pasto verde, Himawari y Sakurako. Hima le está dando de comer a Sakurako y viceversa, el momento del postre llegó, abren una caja de bombones y comen lentamente, prueban el chocolate que se derrite entre sus labios- Akari tomo una respiración profunda, como si algo la hubiera sorprendido, Chitose se preguntó qué era lo que estaba viendo Akari en su mente – al final solo queda un bombón, ellas deciden compartirlo, Himawari lo toma con dos dedos y lo coloca a la altura de sus labios, Sakurako se inclina a la vez que Himawari, ambas comen el bombón hasta que ya no queda nada, pero ellas no se separan, continúan muy juntas, Sakurako lame los labios de Himawari, al tiempo que esta abre su boca y deja que Sakurako meta ahí su lengua. Se abrazan y se besan tal como las chicas de la película, hasta que se separan jadeando con la boca abierta- talvez seria el momento de parar la fantasía, pero Chitose creyó que lo mejor era hacer que ella experimentara toda por completo.

En ese punto Chitose veía las manos de Akari tomar con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda. Akari poco a poco juntaba sus piernas y empezó a hacer fricción con ellas, Chitose sabía que su novia se estaba excitando. Chite se acercó a ella y la beso Akari estaba en una especie de trance, solo dejo que su novia la guiara. Chitose lamio los labios de Akari y ella abrió la boca, Chitose uso su lengua y la exploro, al mismo tiempo Akari movía la de ella suavemente. Chitose se separó de Akari para permitirle respirar y continúo guiando la fantasía de Akari

-Sakurako recuesta a Himawari sobre el tronco del cerezo, y comienza dándole besos en su cuello, baja lentamente su mano derecha y quita la camisa de Hima. Ambas se desvisten quedando completamente desnudas, se vuelven a besar y usan sus manos para acariciarse- Akari a ese punto estaba empezando a sudar, Chitose quería parar pero en ella había algo que la impulsaba a continuar. -Sakurako toma los pechos de Hima y le besa los pezones, baja una mano lentamente por el estómago de Hima hasta llegar a su vagina- Akari lentamente comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre la cama, Chitose se estaba excitando, ella ya quería experimentar toda una vida de fantasías en la vida real con Akari –inserta un dedo en su condición de mujer y lo mueve con rapidez, adentro y afuera, Himawari hace lo mismo y a ese punto ambas ya estaban jadeando rogando por mas- la respiración de Akari se hizo más constante, de su boca escapan pequeños suspiros, Chitose la beso otra vez y bajo hasta su cuello, dio besitos mientras continuaba narrando –sus intimidades empezaron a expulsar liquido transparente, sus caderas se balanceaban al ritmo de sus embestidas- Chitose no pudo resistir, metió su mano bajo la falda de Akari y exploro, Akari ya estaba bastante húmeda, pero ella aún seguía en modo fantasía –ellas estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, su orgasmo estaba cerca-

-senpai… ha… yo… quiero hacer pis- dijo Akari entre jadeos. Pero Chitose no se lo permitió, ella sabía que así era la sensación, Chitose tumbo a Akari en la cama y la beso con necesidad al mismo tiempo que frotaba la humedad en las bragas de su novia. Akari arqueo su espalda, su primer orgasmo fue intenso, ella eyaculo una gran cantidad suficiente para empapar la mano de Chitose y las sabanas de la cama. Akari cayó sobre las mantas agotada, mientras los espasmos musculares iban desapareciendo. –Chitose…-

-tranquila Akari-chan, ahora déjame el resto a mi- Chitose dijo quitándose sus anteojos y dejándolos a un lado

Comenzó besándola con pasión, ya no soportaría estar más tiempo sin hacerla suya. Muestras la besaba aprovecho y le quito la blusa dejándola sola con un sujetador rosa, pero ese tampoco duro mucho. Tomo los pequeños senos en desarrollo de su novia y masajeo con delicadeza, eran tan suaves al tacto que no lo podía resistir el deseo de tenerlo entre sus labios. Bajo por el cuello de Akari, hasta capturar los pezones de su novia en su boca. Akari lanzo un gemido, cubrió su boca con sus manos, ella nunca había hecho tales sonidos.

-Akari, mi amor, quiero oírte gritar de pasión, quiero explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, quiero llegar contigo hasta el final- Chitose se movió hacia los labios de Akari, se quitó su propia blusa junto con su sujetador, tomo a Akari y la movió de modo que ahora Chitose quedara bajo ella. –hazme tuya Akari-chan-

-Chitose, te amo- Akari descendió hacia los pechos de su novia, pero antes miro hacia Chitose queriendo pedir permiso

-por favor Akari- la pelirroja beso alrededor de los pezón de Chitose, hasta que lo metió en su boca, empezó a succionar queriendo ser amamantada por su novia –aaahhh Akari sigue así- Chitose desesperada por mas contacto retiro sus pantalones junto con sus bragas, Akari le dio una mirada ella también lo deseaba. Akari se movió entre las piernas de Chitose, tenía acceso total a la entrada de amor de Chitose. Akari se acercó para verlo mejor, tenía un olor fuerte almizclado y embriagador, desprendía un líquido transparente, tal como lo había visto en su fantasía. Con un poco de pánico, saco su lengua y lamio lentamente, era dulce y le gustaba. –si Akari-chan, sigueee… así…- Akari se sumergió completamente, usando su lengua para beber más de ese néctar, penetro a Chitose con su lengua a medida que los gritos de la misma aumentaron. Akari no lo sabía, pero con sus labios estaba tocando una zona muy sensible, Chitose lo sabía y lo estaba viviendo, sus caderas no mentían que con sacudidas buscaban mayor contacto, Akari recibió lo que buscaba, Chitose guito tan fuerte su nombre mientras una gran cantidad de flujo resbalo por la garganta de Akari.

Pero para Chitose aún no había acabado, luego de recuperarse de su orgasmo tiro a Akari sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Akari miro en aquellos ojos la necesidad, el deseo, la lujuria. Chitose comenzó besando a su novia y rápidamente se trasladó entre sus piernas, quito todo estorbo que le impidiese llegar a la vagina de su novia. Ahí estaba, era hermosa, hinchada y goteaba, Chitose acudió a su llamado devorándola casi de inmediato. Todo fue tan repentino, Akari no sabía lo que le sucedía pero quería llegar hasta el final, sus gemidos salían por si solos, su corazón cada vez iba mas rápido, su cuerpo empezó a brillar por el sudor, y de pronto algo nuevo la invadió. Por primera vez Akari experimento la penetración, Chitose había insertado un dedo en ella, era húmedo cálido y apretado, las sensaciones que experimento eran diez veces mayor que las experimentadas por su más reciente fantasía, sus caderas se motivan por si solas, ella estaba a punto de su segundo orgasmo cuando de pronto todas las sensaciones desaparecieron, se sintió frustrada, Chitose la había dejado con la necesidad.

-tranquila mi amor- le dijo –todavía hay más-

Chitose movió sus caderas junto a las de Akari, paso sus piernas de modo que sus núcleos hicieran contacto directo. Chitose asintió con la cabeza, golpeo directamente su núcleo con el de Akari, ambas empezaron a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco tomaron buen ritmo y velocidad, podían sentir como la humedad entre sus muslos aumentaba, lo estaban haciendo bien. Sus clítoris se rosaron directamente y ahí fue que todo acabo, gritaron el nombre de la otra, grandes cantidades de fluidos vaginal se mesclaron con los ya cansados movimientos. Chitose cayó sobre la cama a un lado de su amada, tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, se giraron y se dieron una mirada llena de amor.

-te amo Akari-chan- Chitose dijo y choco sus labios con los de ella

-te amo Chitose-senpai- Akari no podía ser más feliz

Ahí permanecieron ese par de adolescentes, ambas felices por haber dado ese gran paso. Aunque aún no son adultas, eso no significa que no puedan experimentar cosas de adultas. Ahora se pertenecía una a la otra.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los amantes de lo bueno. Aquí YuriHot con otro de mis locos fanfics. Déjenme saber su opinión en la caja de comentarios aunque yo sé que no lo van hacer porque tienen miedo a que alguien se entere de que estaban leyendo un fic para adultos. Oigan, pero siempre está la posibilidad de cerrar tu cuenta, leer el fic y dejar un comentario como anónimo eso siempre me ha funcionado. Tambien puedes hacerte otra cuenta donde puedes leer y publicar materia calenturiento, algo asi como lo que yo he hecho XD**


End file.
